The invention relates to a device for stopping a container with a neck, as well as a container equipped with such a device.
With regards to containers for medication, a glass bottle is normally used to keep an active ingredient in the form of lyophilisat, in powder form or in a liquid solution. This type of bottle should be watertight to preserve the contents in a satisfactory condition, until its date of use. To hermetically seal a bottle, a device with an elastomer stopper is used which has a plastic cap placed around the stopping device to isolate the contents from the exterior.
WO-A-2007/063218 relates to a stopping device whose cap comprises a ring and a body allowing the locking means to manoeuvre the ring onto the neck of the container. It is also known as WO-A-2008/129144 for integrating a malleable component for transmission of a thrust force to a stopping device, this malleable component is destined to wear off when the thrust force has been effectively transmitted to lead a body into a position where it activates the locking means of a cap on the neck of a container. These known containers are completely satisfactory; in particular when they are used on bottles whose neck has a diameter of 20 mm.
When a stopping device has been led to a configuration where it activates its locking means, it is important that it remains on the neck of the container, without being moved other than in such a way as to clearly show that the contents of the bottle have been made accessible. This is necessary to avoid the risks of wrongful manipulation of the contents of the bottle.
It is this problem that the present invention deals with by proposing a stopping device which, when locking means are activated, is firmly held in position on the neck of a container, without any risk of untimely dismantling.